Wearable devices, such as watches or personal fitness and health monitoring devices, which may be referred to as biometric monitoring devices or fitness trackers herein, may be worn by a user on various locations on the user's body, such as around the user's wrist. Such devices may often include one or more buttons or other user interface elements that allow a user to, for example, page through various display screens, start timers, or otherwise affect functionality of the device.